(1) Related Application(s)
This application is related to "An Integrated Cellular Data/Voice Communication System Working Under One Operating System," Ser. No. 08/387,245, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,697, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and filed concurrently herewith.